Star Wars: The Power of the Dark Side Pages 19
by DIMusic
Summary: A small exceprt from a novel I started a couple of years ago I never finished. Please comment, and tell me how you like it!


2

**Star Wars: The Power of the Dark Side by DAVISON YON**

_**ROUGH DRAFT, CONTAINS SPELLING AND GRAMMER MISTAKES**_

COPYRIGHT (C) Pending

CHAPTER I

_T__he planet of Yavin was as quite as the still waters of Manaan. The thousands of millions of live giving trees were swaying back and forth very gently. The grasses on the many open plains were swaying all together in unison. The light breeze was making the shoulders of Dane Luver cold. The jedi order is still rebuilding from a great sith invasion that took place about 50 years ago. Since then, the jedi order have hunted the sith, making them almost extinct. _

_All of these thoughts were running through Dane's head. He was wondering, "Why has the sith never attacked since the bog war long ago", and, "what would happen if they attacked now, are we ready"?_

_ The students in Yavin's 'secret' jedi academy were all taking their time studying the moves their teacher was teaching them. The class was learning how to control their anger through meditation. The class was sitting in the chairs that were carved out of the stone in the courtyard. The jedi Master was almost finished with his teaching, but then the head historian of the academy came to the courtyard._

_ "Saba, can you come with me"? The teacher turned away from his students to face the historian and replied, "What is so important that I need to leave? Surely the students don't mind the small interruption". "Master Yin needs you to interpret a message that we received from Couresent". _

_ Jedi Master Saba then, without hesitation, turned around and addressed the students with an excuse that will explain his short leave. "Students, I must go and help Master Yin. I will be back shortly". One of the students then called out right after Master Saba finished his statement, "What should we do as you are gone"? "I want you all do continue your mediation practicing"._

_ Right after Saba answered, he was off to the jedi temple to help Master Yin. _

_The lushes, green plains of Yavin were all still swaying in unison with the breeze of the winds. The students could still be heard, even though Saba was at least 100 meters away. Then, there was dead silence as he was coming up the great walls of the jedi temple. Master Saba was greeted at the gate, as all the other jedi and jedi masters are, by Jung-Aung. _

_ "Good afternoon Master Saba", replied Jung-Aung as Saba stopped at the gate to enter the courtyard of the jedi temple. "Hello Jung-Aung, I need to enter the gates to get to the jedi temple. Master Yin called for me". "Oh yes, he was expecting you, let me open the gates", replied Jung-Aung. Soon after the short conservation was over, he called the temple to open the gates to the temple. _

_ The gates that helped guard the temple slowly opened up, showing the beauty that was the stone temple. There were jedi in all of his visible sight, either practicing their lightsaber skills, or either just sitting outside on the green grass, meditating. The Jedi temple was all build using the force. All the masters came and lifted the stones into place, building the huge building Saba see in front of him now. As he walked into the temple, Jedi master Rica was rushing out the door. She bumped into Saba, but what surprised Saba was that she did not apologize for bumping into him. So he came to the conclusion that maybe she was very late for something, or something of great importance needed her attention now, so he just left it alone. The floor of the temple felt very cold to Saba's bare feet. Usually, the marble is at a nice warm temperature to his feet, but today, no. He felt a strange thing, something he could not explain. Something like a warning. _

_ The Jedi council chambers are on the far right of the temple. The doors were made of a see through crystal. This crystal was so fine, the builders actually had to wear protective goggles to shield their eyes so they would not go blind. As he entered the chambers, he noticed right off the bat that something was wrong, but he was wondering how something could be wrong if he was only called to interpret a message from Couresent. He looked at all of the council members as he bowed in front of them to show respect. "Master Yin called for me", Master Saba pronounced to the council. "Oh yes, Master Yin said to tell you to meet him in the communications room when you got to the temple", replied Jedi Master Rooth. Saba replied with a confused look, "We had a communications room?", "I do not ever remember the temple having one". Jedi Master Hanno remarked, "We do have a communications room, but it is not located in the Temple, it is located in our secondary temple, deep in the jungle and overgrowth of the Yavin plains". "Do you have directions on how to get there, I was not aware of this second temple". "The way is unknown to anyone, the only way there is through the force. The temple is constantly changing location", replied Jedi Master Rooth. "I believe that Master Rica was on her way to the secondary temple, so I think it might be possible for you to catch up to her and you both find your way to the temple together", Master Youhn announced. "Thank you for your wisdom Masters, I will need to leave now so that I may catch up with Master Rica__". _

_ As Master Saba left, he felt a stronger feeling, almost like death, though he has never felt death through the force. He then started to run as he exited the Jedi Temple so he could catch up with Rica. The court__-yard was still full of life with all of the Jedi practicing their mediation or their lightsaber skills. The gates were opening as Master Rica was leaving. Saba could see some fear in her face. Through her dark eyes, some type fear was showing through. Saba attempted to talk to Rica, but she ran off into the thick forest growth of Yavin. Saba then decided that it was not worth the chance of getting lost in the thick, silent, green forest. He went back onto the trail that leads back to stone courtyard, where he had left his students to meditate. The trail was full of foot prints, many of which he believed to be his students. There was still silence in the woods and forest as he approached the stone courtyard. _

_He looked around for any of his remaining students, to see if any of them were still remaining. None. Saba slowly began his way to the center of the courtyard, so that he could meditate and figure out where the 'secret' Jedi temple was located. "Here comes a long night"._

_B__ane was in his dorm room located outside in the jungle. The original builders of the academy made sure that all of the jedi students were all separated from each other, so if there ever an attack or anything else that could possibly harm anyone, there would be a chance of survival for the other jedi. Each dorm was assigned a member from the Council on Yavin, to be with them. Bane and his other dorm members were assigned to Master Yin, but they were all wondering where he was. The master was in charge of getting the attendance of all the students, to make sure that there was not going to a security issue, and to make sure the students did not cause or receive harm from the great forests' of Yavin. Bane took it on to himself to go find Master Yin. _

_ Bane waited until all of the students were either in the commons room or in their dorm room. When he reached the door, someone started to come down the hall, so without hesitation, Bane used the force to send a breeze to one of the closed windows, causing it to slap the building really hard, The student look at the distraction that Bane caused, letting Bane get out without any problems. _

_ It was very dark outside. Bane could not make out his surroundings, so in turn, it made him rely on the force to guide his through the thick overgrowth of the forest. The only way he knew to get to a clearing was through a trail on the opposite side of the dorm, but the only thing is that in order to get to it, Bane would have to go back inside the dorm and go through the opposite doors to get to the trail. "I am so stupid for coming this way", Bane thought to himself. Bane started to go back to the dorm, but when he caught up to the door, he tripped over a huge root of one of the millions of trees. His heard his lightsaber fall out of his pouch. He stared to search for it, until he heard a loud foot step coming up in the forest behind him. "Come on, come on! Where are you?"Bane started to freak out. The creature was getting closer. Its low, deep stomps were getting more anticipated to Bane. Then the creature showed it's self._

_ The creature had huge scales from head to tail. Its tail looked razor sharp, and had a very fowl stench, Its glowing red eyes stared into Banes dark Brown eyes. Bane knew that he had to do something. He started to use the force to manipulate the mind of the beast, but he failed, The beast took its claws and went for Bane, It successfully cut his arm really bad. Bane, not caring about being heard, started to scream for help. Then all he could see was a long flash of lightning bolts storming down on the beast. Bane fainted, with the blue lights still showing in his eyes, slowly dying away._

_M__aster Saba was still in the stone courtyard still mediating, letting all of the directions that he knows about on Yavin, "sink in". "Well, I know that the swamps are the only place that Yavin has not been explored because of the dangerous, poisonous waters, with some of the unidentified creatures that the universe has", thought Saba through his well, educated mind. "I know that all of the other parts of Yavin have been inhabited by either the hawkers, of the students who have decided to build their homes for their families in the forests, and surely word would have spread fast if any construction or building was happing". The light air of Yavin's atmosphere started to make Master Saba to start to cough. Saba then suddenly caught a glimpse of some type of blue lighting in the background, near the students' dorms. Master Saba jumped up into the thin air and started to run to where the blue lighting appeared. He heard the screams of fright coming from the dorms. The lighting started to slowly die down. Then, as Saba was just about to come onto the clearing that lead to the doors of the dorms, he saw thousands of millions of flickering lights in the dark sky. He saw them moving faster then compared to ordinary stars. He did not know what was going on. "Surly the republic here on Yavin would have been out here in the forest observing the stars", Master Saba thought to himself as he was trying to figure out what was happening, _

_ The clearing was full of blood from the creature that fought the Jedi Student, Bane. Master Saba finally set foot on the clearing that leads to the doors of the dorm. Saba saw Bane lying on the ground unconscious. Saba looked up at the dorms, only to see fire and blue lighting coming out of the thousands of windows. He could hear hopeless screams of the students trying to escape the hell tormented dormitory. Crying for their lives, _

_ Jedi Master Saba tried his best to enter the dorms, but the doors were shielded shut. He could sense some type of power that he has never felt before, The only thing that Master Saba could see was dark energy, _

_ Master Saba reached out with the force, trying to open up the doors of the dorm. The doors were breaking in the middle, where the welds were not located. As soon as he opened the door..._

CHAPTER II

_ T__he Jedi Academy was under a strong lock down. The Jedi who protected the temple took their place, waiting for any sign of a direct attack on the Jedi Academy. The Jedi Masters were all in the temple, including jedi Master Yin, all waiting for the attackers to attack the Jedi Temple. The Mast-ers were all standing in the huge foyer that lead to the great, large courtyard, where the masters envisioned the attackers to strike from. The heat from all of the fire was being felt by creatures of Yavin. _

SOLE PROPERTY OF DAVISON YON


End file.
